


A New Addition

by traitorsinlove



Series: For The Love of Bellarke [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorsinlove/pseuds/traitorsinlove





	A New Addition

“Bell, please?” Clarke whined as she tugged on her husband’s hand. They stood outside the automatic doors of PetCo. Bellamy gave an exasperated sigh; he’d been fighting his wife’s desire for a new pet since before they got married seven months ago.

As he looked down into Clarke’s pleading blue eyes, he shook his head.

“That isn’t fair, and you know it!” He growled affectionately, hating that she had such powers over him.

“You love me, and you know it!” She quipped happily. Bellamy groaned in frustration.

“Is that a ‘yes’?” Clarke stood on her tiptoes in eagerness, a small smirk playing on her lips.

 _It’s ‘cause she knows she’s won,_ Bellamy thought wryly before sighing again.

“Fine…” He relented, Clarke squealed in victory and pulled him into the store.

She already knew what she wanted. She had always wanted a bird, and now she was finally getting one. Her mom had never let her have pets growing up so as soon as she was on her own, she adopted her first pet, an adorable chocolate lab named Charlotte.

Clarke hauled Bellamy excitedly through the store, turning down aisles at a bouncing pace. Clarke stopped short in front of the parakeet cages, a flush brightening her face from running and an excited light in her eyes.

Bellamy knew he had already agreed to a new addition to their family, but he hadn’t expected a bird. His jaw went slack in surprise, and his brown eyes went to the ceiling.

“You already agreed, Bellamy.” Clarke pointed a finger at him, the other hand on her hip.

“I know I did…” He replied, sighed, and waved a hand at the cage in defeat.

“Which one do you want?” He asked, knowing that nothing could compete with the excitement and pleading his Princess had. Who was he to stop her from having everything she wanted?

Twenty minutes later, they walked out of the store; cage, food, toys, treats, and bird in hand. Clarke held the small cardboard carrier close to her chest, making small chirping and clicking noises at the tiny guy in the box.

Bellamy looked down at his adorable wife with a smirk playing on his lips and an eyebrow raised in question. Clarke glanced up and her eyebrows raised in response.

“Yes, he does understand me, Mr. Blake.” She quipped.

Bellamy chuckled and wrapped his arm around Clarke’s shoulders. “And what does he say? Is he giving you suggestions on what his name should be?”

Clarke stopped, her mouth in a perfect O. Bellamy could see the mock surprise, and was patiently waiting for the smart alek remark. “You can understand him too? How did you know what he was saying to me?!”

Bellamy shook his head and smirked down at his wife. “Seriously though, what’s his name?”

Clarke sucked in her bottom lip in thought. “Hmm…” She mused. “How about Bean?”

“Bean?” Bellamy asked.

“Yeah, it’s a cute, short name…” She mused. “I like it.”

Bellamy smiled at his wife, knowing there was no persuading his Princess once she made her mind up about something.

“Bean it is, then.” He squeezed her shoulder affectionately as they reached the car.

They rode home in comfortable silence, the sound of Bean quietly chirping from his place on Clarke’s lap.

Clarke was happy. Her and Bellamy’s family was slowly expanding, in more ways than pets. She looked over at her husband, smiling as she took in his dark eyes and unruly curls. The mental image of a little boy with his features flooded her brain, making her smile even bigger. Their family was growing, and Clarke couldn’t wait to tell him the news when they got home.


End file.
